Roses
by four-eyes in here
Summary: I will love you until the last rose dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses**  
>Gakuen Alice Fanfiction<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you heard the story about a man giving nine fresh roses and one plastic rose?<em>

* * *

><p>The moment I step out of the house, I saw a single rose. Not just any rose, it is a <strong>black one<strong>. But not the actual black. They look like the darkest shade of red.

It freaked me out. Is someone out there who wants my life? Is it a threat? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I'm too young to die!

"Mikan, why are you freaking out?" My Mom said. Ok. Probably I was jumping to conclusions but this is freaky!

"HEY!" She called me once again. This time I forced a reaction.

"Is there someone out there for my life?" I looked at her as if I'm waiting for my death.

"Stupid. It can also mean **rebirth** and **new beginnings**." Mom explained about it. She's a florist. But even though I'm a daughter of a florist, I don't have any idea about the meaning of flowers.

"It can also mean like that but it can also mean death." I said.

"Well.. it can be… you know that no one wants to kill you. I mean, you're not worth it." There she goes again.

"Fine. Anyways, I need to go to school. Bye! See you later!" Then I grabbed the rose. I'm going to show it to Hotaru.

But as I was skipping down the street, I saw Hyuuga. I got curious so I called him. He turned around then continued his walking. The nerve!

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me. _Irritated._ Oops.

"Well, I was calling you a while ago. You didn't even respond. By the way, what are you doing here?" I joined his walking. Well, it was my route to school and we're schoolmates.

"I live around here." He said.

"EH?" I was surprised. I didn't know that Natsume actually live around here.

"Someone's after your life?" He asked. I was completely puzzled until I realized I was holding the rose.

"I don't know. I found this in front of our house. Freaky."

"…"

Then it was just like that. We went to school with no exchanging of words. Natsume's like that. He's always quiet.

I quickly went to my classroom to tell her about the rose.

"Someone's after your life?" Why does everyone thinks about it? Is it because of the color?

"But my Mom said that it is about rebirth and new beginnings." I said.

"Whatever. I have no interest at flowers." Because she's more interested in food and money.

Then for the whole day, I keep thinking about it.

I went back home but I saw something stuck in our gate. I pulled it off and it was a letter. I gathered it with some of the letters.

And it is already a habit of mine to open letters since all letters are addressed to me or to my mom or to us. Most are bills. I opened the odd-looking envelope and saw:

_Sakura Mikan,_

_A black rose mean rebirth and new beginnings._

_N._

Holy Sh- A SECRET ADMIRER? There's something wrong! I mean, it must be for my mom but only with my name on it. It doesn't make any sense.

"MOM!" I called her while running to our store.

"Mikan, I'm busy right now." She didn't bother to look at me.

"But this is important! Someone must have mixed our names."

She looked at me as if I'm the stupidest person she'd ever met. I handed her out the letter.

"Seriously, Mikan. Why would someone take an interest at me? I'm too old for this things. It is obviously for you." And she smacked my head just like she always do.

Then I went back to our house and smiled like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_Please review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses**

Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

* * *

><p>It's not everyday that someone will fall for you. I mean, people like me but not as a girlfriend material. I don't really hate it. I've got lots of friends and I'm still young.<p>

"Thinking about that again, huh." My mom said while arranging my bento.

"But it was my first time to receive a rose!"

"Even if it is a black rose?"

"Yes! Since you're there to tell me its meaning. Hah!"

"Get your ass off and study about them." As you can see, my mom and I have this bond just like we're friends. We're like the best of friends! But Hotaru is also my best friend. It was like that ever since dad died. We miss him dearly.

"Yeeees! Then I better be going. Good-bye! I love you! " I kissed her in the cheeks and grabbed my bento.

I wasn't really expecting that there'll be another rose again but there is one. Right now it is a peach rose. There's a note with it.

_Mikan Sakura,_

_A peach rose means appreciation. Thank you._

_N._

N? I wonder who that person is. Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing his face sooner or later.

I saw Hyuuga again. I walked with him.

"What's with the rose?" He asked.

"Oh someone left them in front of our house…again."

"Why would they do that?" He asked as if I don't have any right to receive such a thing.

"Meanie! It must be because of my secret admirer!"

"You? You actually have one?"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. Besides I appreciate it that someone actually admires me. And you? Don't you have someone you like?" I asked.

"None of your business." Ahah! So he likes someone!

"I guess you're actually normal." I said. I never thought that he likes someone.

"I'm normal and you're not." I was about to respond whatever insult I can think of until-

"NAAAAATSUUUUUMEEEE!" Sumire Shouda called him. She's the so-called president of his fan club on which he doesn't give a care.

Then she glared at me.

"What are you doing together with him? Are you seducing him?" Fine. I now know why girls are scary. I mean girls like her are scary.

"I saw him so I walked with him. There's nothing wrong about it."

"Stay away from Natsume!" I really don't get her. Is Hyuuga some kind of property she owns? Moreover, Hyuuga doesn't mind that I walk with him.

"Whatever. I leave him to you." Then I went off to our classroom to tell Hotaru about the rose.

"Someone actually appreciates you?" Hotaru asked while working with her invention.

"Why do you think like Hyuuga? Are you twins or anything?" They think alike.

"You talk to Hyuuga? That's something new. Are you in a relationship or something?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. And no, we're not in that kind of relationship. We're just acquaintances."

"Whatever. Go away now. I'm working." Yup. She doesn't like it when I'm disturbing her when she's working.

I need to see him somehow. I mean, he can just say it to my face but what he's doing right now is very sweet. Oh I know. I'll write him back!

_N,_

_Thank you. But why are you actually doing this?_

_Mikan Sakura_

"What are you doing?" I heard Hyuuga.

"Writing a letter." I said.

Wait. Isn't it kind of a shock that he's talking to me here at school?

"What do you want? Are you here to tease me?" There's always an interior motive when he approach you.

"Your handwriting's ugly." THE NERVE OF HIM.

"Why? Is your handwriting so neat?"

"Yes." How arrogant of you.

"Let me see it. I need proof."

"No. I don't want my notebooks to get infected by your germs." As if I'm dirty. I always clean my hands.

"Hmmp! Whatever!" Then he snickered and walked away.

I don't really understand him. He occasionally teases me when we were classmates. I'm like his toy of foolishness. Oh I better not think of him. I have a secret admirer to mind right now.

Then school's over. I saw Hyuuga walking home. I joined him like it was already the usual thing.

"Going home?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to a manhole." This guy really is something.

"Whatever. Heeeey. Who's the person you like? I know you have one." I asked. He has one, of course. I've noticed it when I asked him about it.

"I told you that it is not your business."

"But!"

"Don't butt in my personal affairs." He said then the next thing I heard was silence.

It was just like that. I didn't mean to. I just want to know. I guess that it was way personal of him.

Then I put the letter in the same place on where he placed his second letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses**

Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses<br>For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
>I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is<br>And lay you down on a bed of roses_

* * *

><p>I wouldn't know how to call my dream. At first, I was <em>in a bed of roses.<em> I was beyond happy. Suddenly, I saw Natsume coming and then poof! I woke up.

My mom noticed me. She always notices everything about me. She always tell me that she knows everything about me. She would go buy me something even if I didn't ask her. And she knows that I'll be needing it soon!

"What's with the long face?" She asked.

"What long face? There's no long face." I said.

"You dreamt of something weird, right?" Told you.

"Well… I wouldn't know if I'll call it a dream or a nightmare. Ugh. Just not my type of night." I said. Then I peeked outside to see if there's a rose or something.

And there's…. a white flower that closely resembles a rose but isn't a rose and a three yellow roses.

That's new. I checked if there's a letter. There's one! I quickly grabbed it and opened it.

_Mikan Sakura,_

_This is a gardenia. _

_I care for you._

_N._

"Ehhh. They arrived again today. And it seems that this guy really likes you." Mom said.

"You can't say that. I mean you and I haven't met him." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but guys like this dude is _**very rare**_ in this world. He won't do anything like this." She said.

"But still… I think it is even more romantic that he gives it to me personally."

"That would be better but guys need to build up their courage. Oh dear, you need to go now. Here's your bento! Goodbye! Love you!" She kissed me on the cheek and then I left.

As I was walking down the street, I realized that Hyuuga's not around. He left early or was he absent or what? Oh well, it's not like it is my business. But! Nevermind.

"Yo." I shrieked for my dear life.

"Hyuuga! Seriously! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I clutched my chest as if I'm having a real heart attack.

"K."

"Tsk. I thought you went to school early or whatever."

"Oh. You were actually expecting for me. You must've had fallen for me."

"How arrogant of you but no." Why on earth would I fall for him? He's like the living hell of me when he's in the moment of disturbing me.

"You don't have any roses with you? That secret admirer finally realized it?"

"Shut up. I did receive today's flowers. There's two kinds of flowers! I received a gardenia and three yellow roses!" I told him proudly.

"Pity. I thought that guy gave up."

Why is that Hyuuga likes to tease me? I haven't done anything bad to him. He just started teasing me. I don't even know his problem with me.

I peeked at him. He was thinking about something. I don't know what it is but his scheming something. I don't know if it is a good one or what.

And it was just like that. He didn't bother me at school that day. Well, at least he left me alone. And my mind was with the flowers. He must be a florist or someone very good at flowers. I don't even have any idea what flower is that or that. I only know the common ones.

Then it was already dismissal. Wait? I didn't realized it was already time. Oh well, so I placed my school shoes in my shoe locker and saw a letter. My girl friends saw it. Their eyes widened.

I opened and read it.

_Mikan Sakura,_

_Wake up at around five tomorrow._

_N._

What is this all about? Oh, I didn't ignored it but I was quite happy. He was someone at school.

"Hey. Don't be noisy about this, please?" I asked my friends.

"No problem!" They all said… except Hotaru.

"And don't bother going to my house tomorrow. Hah! I know all of you." They were caught off guard.

"Awww. Fine. It's your wish. Well, we wish you good luck." They said and I noticed Hotaru thinking so hard.

"Hotaru, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nothing means there's something wrong. But I didn't dare to force her since I know that it'll be hopeless.

When I reached home, I quickly told mom about all of it. She was much happier than I was. As if, she's the one who was receiving all the flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roses**

Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

* * *

><p>The hardest thing to do everyday is wake up early. But today, I need to wake up at five instead of 6. An hour of sleep is very important to me. But I want to see what will happen today so I forced myself to <em>crawl<em> towards the door. Yep, I just don't have the energy to stand up.

The stairs are the hardest part of the morning. I went down while sitting. I managed to open the door. But the thi- I mean the person I'm seeing outside our house is none other than…Hyuuga Natsume!

"What are you doing here?" What kind of business does he have with us now? It's 5:10 in the morning!

"Waiting."

"Seriously, you need to get out of here. You disturbed my sleep!"

"You say that to the one who's been giving you flowers?"

"You? You're _him?_ HAHAHAHA! You've got to be kidding me! You're not even the type of person who acts like that! Please. Just come inside to get breakfast. Nice joke, Hyuuga." Oh boy. He makes me laugh.

We went inside. Oh, Hyuuga used to eat breakfast here when we were still kids. But I got too formal so I call him in his last name. Apparently, he's my Mom's nephew.

"Mikan, good morning." Mom was still slouchy every morning.

Then she noticed Hyuuga.

"Na-chan! Good morning. It sure is a surprise to see you here. It has been a long time since you've come to eat breakfast." She said. I'll tell you that mom's not going to be surprise if Hotaru eats here up to dinner. She lives here but not officially. She just eats, sleeps, and showers here.

"Yeah. Mom's on a business trip. Dad went vacationing with Aoi. He can't leave her to me since Aoi's very young." I guess Hyuuga is always alone at home.

"Don't worry. You can always come over here. This is also your home." Mom said.

"Yes."

"Come on now. Help me cook breakfast. Mikan, ready yourself for school now." I was about to react that it is still early but I realized that we will have some activities to ready for the day. I forgot the event but there's something we need to do.

I readied myself for school. And the breakfast is ready.

"So Na-chan, how's school?" Mom asked him. She's like a mother to him. Well, she always wanted to have a boy child but she can't since Dad isn't around anymore.

"Same old. Nothing ever changes."

"Sooo, any girlfriends? You must've been the lady's boy!" And because of that question, I _nearly_ raised my head from eating to see his reaction whatsoever.

"Nah."

"Eh? Oh well, but there's someone you like, right?" Luckily, I was able to see his reaction. He stopped midway from eating his soup but quickly regained. Mom didn't missed it.

"Oooooh! Tell me! You must tell me, Na-chan!" Mom forced him. But as if Hyuuga will fall for it.

Eventually, Mom gave up. There's no point forcing him. She will just try again. I'm pretty sure that she will be asking Hyuuga sometime just to know.

"Na-chan, I just called your mom. She said that you'll stay with us until they come back. Oh, you don't need to back off. You can't say no to this." She said.

Actually, they moved then moved again. I forgot to mention it. For all I know they moved somewhere far. But I just didn't know. Sometimes there are a lot of things that I don't care a moment to think at all.

We went out to go to school. But there's another rose waiting for me there! But it is not just another rose. It is a bouquet.

It is composed of several lavender roses and some small purple flowers. I don't know its name.

"What is this purple flowers?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What? You don't know them and yet you're the daughter of a florist." Hyuuga teased.

"Well, I'm sooooo sorry for not knowing them. I love flowers but I just don't know a lot of names. I'm not good at remembering names of them since most of them just look alike each other. As if you know them. Tell me, what flower is this?" I asked.

"The purple ones are called Larkspur. It means First Love." He said.

"Why on earth do you know these things?" This is so not him.

"I usually hang out at your shop when I was younger, remember?" True enough.

"And because of that you know a lot about them?"

"Yes. It's because I took an interest at them." Wow. This is my first time knowing this about him.

"Then… what does a lavender rose means?"

"It means Deep Adoration."

"I see." I felt my cheeks grow warm. SOMEONE'S LOVES ME?

I put it inside our house and then we walked to school.

Turns out there are a lot of activities to do. It was for the school festival.


End file.
